happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Puffy
Bio Puffy is a fan-made character of Happy tree Friends. Puffy is a cyan squirrel with curled hair on top his head. He is very sensitive and cries easily. By many characters, he is often mistaken for being a girl because of his girly actions and behaviour, and possibly his look. He usually hangs out with girl characters like Giggles and Petunia. Puffy is very passionate of others. Puffy is very sensitive, and is a very common target of Pierce. He seems to be very generous, though he assembled a deadly weapon and killed Pierce. Health Status Puffy may have a personality disorder, or at the very least, a mental illness. Evidence to this is the bottle of pills he choked on in Good Point. He may also have diabetes, as he also had in insulin needle in the same episode. Episodes Starring Roles *Puff Up, Little Chick *Bully Out *Puffing Paint *Fates Around The World *Good Point *Fright-day *Ski Axident *On Pins and Needles *Bust My Chops! *Let Me Slide *Spider Busters *Flight to Unknown *Miss-Understanding Featuring Roles *I have a boney feeling *A History Be Known *Why Bones Trick Pranks *Playing Princess *Driving Problems *Fight Night *Lickin' and Picnicin' *Water You Doing? *A ray of Sunshine *Locked In *Peak a Boo *Grave Danger *Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus *Past Tensed *Fat Chance *To Fear or Not To Fear *Mask Hysteria Appearances *I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) (not seen, only his shriek was heard) *Wild West Side *Suited for Trouble *Dawn of the Squash *The Sign of Evil *Super Zero Plus One *Nutty or Nice *Take the Ox by the Horns *Gender Bent Kill Count *Robo Star - 2 ("Bully Out", "Locked In") *Pierce - 2 ("Bully Out", "Bust My Chops!" along with The Mole) *Wrappy - 1 ("Fright-day") *Buck - 1 ("Bust My Chops!") *Chuck - 1 ("Bust My Chops!") *Bastion - 1 ("Spider Busters") *Generic tree friends - 1 ("Fright-day") Deaths #Puff Up, Little Chick - Impaled by a chick's feathers. #I have a boney feeling - Killed by Ale with Sir Gron's arm bone. #A History Be Known - Dies of a heart attack. #Why Bones Trick Pranks - Either falls to death, crushed by his car, or dies in explosion. #Wild West Side - Shot by Howdy. #Puffing Paint - Dies when his house collapses. #Playing Princess - Killed by a sword offscreen (confirmed by the writers). #Fates Around The World - Drowns in the ocean. #Driving Problems - Dies in a car crash. #Fight Night - Possibly dies offscreen (debatable). #Water You Doing? - Splattered by Lumpy. #Good Point - Chokes on a bottle of pills after succumbing to several injuries. #Fright-day - Crushed by a bathtub. #Ski Axident - Crashed by the rocks. #A ray if sunshine - Heart bursts when electrocted #On Pins and Needles - Stabbed or bled to death by Flippy. #Bust My Chops! - Barfs out his guts after being kicked by Lumpy. #Locked In - Stabbed to death by Josh with one of Flaky's quills. #Peak a Boo - Killed in avalanche. #Dawn of the Squash - Eaten by jack-o-zombies. #The Sign of Evil - Drops dead after he sees a contaminated "Go" sign #Flight to Unknown - Crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Take the Ox by the Horns - Crushed by Perry. #To Fear or Not To Fear - Bleeds to death from needle. #Mask Hysteria - Chopped in half by Pucky's hockey stick. Additional Deaths #Complete First Season DVD: Crushed under the DVD #Complete Second Season DVD: Chokes on cheese Injuries #Fight Night - Beaten to a pulp by Lifty. #Good Point - Slips on water twice, bumps into a wall, scissors impale his hand, pulls his veins out after they fill with toothpaste, and is impaled in the eye with an insulan needle. #On Pins by Needles - Stabbed with a needle numerous times by The Mole. #Crouching Ninja, Hidden Doofus - Tail cut off by ninja star. Trivia *He is similar to Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n' Eddy". *Despite his cowardly nature, he can show small acts of bravery at certain situations (ie: Bully Out). *In fan version episodes, he takes place of Flaky. *The only times he survived so far were in Bully Out and I'' Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version)'', though only his shriek is heard and he did not technically appear in the episode. *Puffy takes drugs, as seen in Good Point. He may also be a diabetic, as he had an insulin needle. *He has his own blood fest. This makes him the first fan character to have one. Gallery File:Tooth_brushing.png|Puffy brushes his teeth File:Chickinegg.png|Puffy watching an egg hatch File:Roller_coaster.png|Puffy and Fuddles on a roller coaster File:Princess_play.png|Puffy pretending to be a "brave" knight Lucky charms.png|Puffy's outfit on Friday the 13th. Doctor mole.png|Puffy showing a good reason to be afraid of going to the doctor's. Mel tickles Puffy.png|Funny thing is that this was just a simple conversations. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Flaky-Sues Category:Rodents Category:Blue Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions